Return To New York
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Henry has had enough and wants to go back to New York. He runs away, and Hook goes with him hoping to teach him a lesson about running.


Plot: Henry has had enough and wants to go back to New York. He runs away, and Hook goes with him hoping to teach him a lesson about running.

Note: This is does not include flashbacks. This is mainly about Henry and Hook bonding. I do not own Once Upon a Time.

{Episode opens to Hook entering the bedroom where Henry is sleeping. He sits down in a chair. Henry opens his eyes to see him.}

Henry: Oh hey. What are you doing here?

Hook: Oh, just thought I'd check up on you.

Henry: I'm fine.

Hook: That's good. Well, I'd better be going.

Henry: Wait. Since you're here, let's talk.

Hook: About what?

Henry: Anything.

Hook: Okay. Tell me about school in New York.

Henry: It's awesome.

Hook: Do you have any friends?

Henry: Yes, I have lots of friends.

{Hook smiles at Henry.}

Henry: My best friend is Peter. He can be kind of a trouble maker.

Hook: So you set him straight?

Henry: Yes. Back in February he switched the dry erase markers with permanent markers and Mrs. Housely was really mad. I convinced him to tell the truth.

Hook: Doing the right thing. An honest boy.

{Emma suddenly enters.}

Emma: I thought I told you to leave him alone and let him sleep.

Hook: Emma.

Emma: Don't Emma me!

Henry: Please Mom don't make him leave.

Emma: You can talk to him tomorrow. It's 2 AM and time for bed.

{Emma grabs Hook by the ear and drags him out and closes the door.}

{Scene cuts to Henry and Emma eating breakfast at Granny's.}

Emma: So I have to go to a meeting.

Henry: Another one! Ever since Dad's funeral you've been busy a lot!

Emma: Look, I'm sorry.

Henry: I wish you'd tell me what's going on. I feel like you're lying to me.

{Henry gets up and runs out the door. Emma sighs. Regina sits down by Emma.}

Regina: Welcome to my world.

{Scene cuts to Henry coming up to the sign that says Now Leaving Storybrook.}

Henry: Don't mind if I do.

{Henry starts crosses the line.}

Henry: Goodbye Storybrook.

{Henry starts walking. Hook jumps out at him.}

Henry: What the heck?! You scared me!

Hook: Where do you think you're going?

Henry: Home to New York.

Hook: Well you can't just run away by yourself. So I'll come with you.

{Scene cuts to Hook and Henry walking down the road.}

Hook: So in 2 weeks time we should get to New York?

Henry: Nope. More like tonight.

Hook: And how do you expect to get to New York tonight?

Henry: There's a train station about a mile up this road.

{Hook smiles.}

{Scene cuts to Emma and Regina sitting in Regina's office.}

Emma: And I want to tell him the truth, but I want him to be protected.

Regina: I felt the same way. The best way is to just keep telling him that everything's okay.

Emma: I hope he'll get over this. He was already mad at me because he and Hook were bonding last night and I made Hook leave.

Regina: Why don't you tell him to hang out with Hook today.

Emma: Good idea.

{Emma gets out her phone, and dials Henry's number. Henry answers his phone from inside the train station.}

Henry: Hi Mom.

Emma: Henry, I was thinking. Maybe you and Killian can hang out today.

Henry: Already on that Mom.

Train Conductor: All aboard!

Hook: We'd better board.

Emma: Henry, are you at a train station?

Henry: No.

Emma: Henry! Where are you?!

{Henry rubs his hand against the phone.}

Henry: Mom! Are you there?

{Henry hangs up and he and Hook board the train.}

Emma: He's at the train station with Hook!

{Scene cuts to Emma at Granny's talking with the town citizens.}

Emma: I'd hate to leave this town.

Doc Hopper: Then Hook will take care of Henry in New York.

Charming: No, I'll go get him.

Emma: But if you cross the line, you'll be you're Storybrook counterpart for the rest of your life.

Belle: Wait!

{Belle runs to Rumple's shop and grabs his scarf. She runs back and hands it to Charming.}

Belle: Wear this.

{Belle ties it around Charming's neck.}

Belle: As long as you wear this you'll have your memories.

{Scene cuts to Charming in his truck. Emma and Belle are standing by the truck.}

Charming: Don't worry, I'll bring him home.

Emma: Thanks David.

{Charming drives away. Belle looks at a worried Emma.}

Belle: Don't worry. He'll get Henry back.

Emma: I am worried. If Henry's anything like me, he'll run away.

Belle: Stop fretting. Let's go get milkshakes.

Emma: I don't want to.

Belle: {Grabbing Emma's arm} Come on!

{Belle drags Emma away.}

{Scene cuts to Henry and Hook sitting on the train.}

Hook: I've never been on a train before.

Henry: Neither have I. But I love memorizing train schedules. It's a hobby of mine.

Hook: Why did you run away?

Henry: You're asking me now?

Hook: Well I wanted to ride the train. Now it's a long ride, so start talking.

{Scene cuts to black.}

{Scene opens to Henry and Hook talking on the train.}

Henry: I feel like my mom doesn't care about me anymore. She always busy and keeping stuff from me.

Hook: Your mom loves you and cares for you deeply. And whatever she's hiding she'll tell you when she's ready.

Henry: I guess you're right.

Hook: I also sense you feel homesick.

Henry: I miss my friends and my room. I even miss my teachers.

Hook: So tell me something funny that's happened to you this past year.

Henry: Well Mom and I visited Arkansas and went to a cave with some little boy that Mom was watching. Anyway he had a Tigger that sings win you press his stomach. Anyway we were on this tour with a bunch of people. The tour guide said "Now this is what total darkness looks like." And she turned off the flashlight. And what do you here?

Hook: What?

Henry: The wonderful thing about Tiggers is Tiggers are wonderful things.

{Hook and Henry begin to laugh.}

Hook: I met Tigger on several occasions and he is in Storybrook.

Henry: Huh?

Hook: Because Artie Bowen is a fan of Tigger.

Henry: Oh.

{A lady comes by with a beverage cart.}

Lady: Complementary drinks?

Henry: Do you have orange juice?

Lady: Coming right up. And you sir?

Hook: Do you have any whiskey or tequila?

Lady: This is a family friendly train sir.

Hook: Then do you have root beer?

{The lady pours orange juice for Henry and hands it to him. She then pours root beer for Hook and hands it to him. She pushes her cart away. Hook looks at the root beer.

Hook: What are these bubbles?

Henry: Carbonation.

{Hook takes a sip.}

Hook: This is a mockery of root beer.

Henry: Root beer is my favorite.

Hook: This is not real root beer. Real root beer taste sweet. This kind of burns my throat. And for one, real root beer doesn't have bubbles.

Henry: You're not supposed to take sips of it.

{Hook takes a swig.}

Hook: I love it. But not as well as real root beer. I like to add a little whiskey.

{Hook takes out a whiskey bottle. A porter walks by and takes it away.}

Porter: Thank you.

{Scene cuts to Henry and Hook later that night entering the apartment in New York City.}

Henry: Home sweet home. I'm going to go take a shower.

Hook: Okay.

{Henry walks into his room. Hook grabs the phone and dials Emma's number. Emma answers.}

Emma: Henry?

Hook: Guess again.

Emma: I am so mad at you right now! Instead of telling him running away wasn't the answer, you go with him?!

Hook: I wanted to ride the train.

Emma: When you get back to Stroybrook, I'm going to take a train and shove it up your..

{Scene cuts to Henry asleep in his bed. Hook comes in and sits in the chair by Henry's bed.}

Hook: Henry.

{Henry wakes up.}

Henry: What's up?

Hook: How are you feeling?

Henry: Sleepy.

Hook: Well good night.

Henry: Good night.

{Scene cuts to black.}

{Scene opens to the next morning. Hook is in the kitchen getting out bowls. He sits the bowls down and gets ice cream out of the freezer. He then struggles to fill the bowls. Henry comes out of his room all dressed with his backpack.}

Hook: I prepared breakfast for you.

{Henry looks at the ice cream.}

Henry: Ice cream?

Hook: It's strawberry flavored and healthy.

Henry: Thanks.

{Henry and Hook sit down and grab spoons and start eating the ice cream.}

Hook: What's with the back pack?

Henry: It's Friday. I'm going to school.

Hook: Wait a tick. You're going to school? We have to get back to Storybrook.

Henry: I'm not going back.

Hook: But Henry, you're mother's worried. I talked to her last night.

Henry: She'll have to get over it.

Hook: I can't just stay here Henry. I have to get back to Storybrook.

Henry: I can take care of myself.

Hook: But Henry.

Henry: It's 7:45. I'm going to be late.

{Henry gets up and leaves.}

Hook: Just like his mother and grandfather.

{Scene cuts to Henry going into his English class. His teacher Mrs. Spencer greets him.}

Mrs. Spencer: Henry. Glad to have you back.

Henry: Glad to be back.

Mrs. Spencer: Tell the class about your trip.

Henry: I'd rather not. I didn't really have a good time.

Mrs. Spencer: Sorry to hear that.

{Mrs. Spencer writes down Henry's makeup work on a slip of paper.}

Mrs. Spencer: You chose to come back on a good day. This is Friday which means catch up day in my class. So please get started.

{Henry goes and sits down by Peter.}

Peter: I'm glad you're back.

Henry: Me too.

{Scene cuts to Hook and Charming waiting inside the apartment sitting on the couch.}

Hook: It's past 8 PM. Where could he be?

Charming: I can't believe you let him go.

Hook: I thought he'd come back after school was out.

{Scene cuts to later that night. The lights are off and Henry quietly comes in the house and closes the door. He starts to walk for his room, when the lights come on and Charming and Hook are standing right there.}

Hook: There you are you little sneak.

Charming: You're coming back to Storybrook. Your mom sent me to get you.

Henry: If she really cared for me she would have come herself.

Charming: {Sternly} Now that's enough!

Hook: You're going to Storybrook and that's final.

Henry: {Angrily} You mean the Storybrook where everyone looks at me weird?! The Storybrook where my dad was murdered?! The Storybrook where my mom goes off and leaves me with people and I hardly see her! I just want my life to be normal again! I hate both of you and I want my mom!

{Henry runs out of the apartment.}

Charming: I'll go talk to him.

Hook: No. Let me.

{Scene cuts to Hook walking through Central Park.}

Hook: Henry! Henry! Where are you?

{Hook looks and sees Henry on a bench crying. Hook goes over and sits down next to Henry. He then hugs Henry tightly as Henry continues crying.}

{Scene cuts to Henry, Hook, and Charming in Charming's truck entering Storybrook.}

{Scene cuts to the next night. Emma is sitting on the couch at Granny's Bed And Breakfast with Snow.}

Emma: I wouldn't blame Henry if he didn't come back.

Snow: Don't say that Emma. Henry loves you. You're his mother.

{Henry enters with Hook and Charming. Emma runs over to Henry and hugs him. Snow runs over to Charming and hugs him.}

Emma: Don't scare me like that again!

{Emma goes over to Hook.}

Emma: As for you. Don't you ever take my son to a different place without my consent!

Hook: Yes ma'am.

Snow: Oh David, I'm so glad you made it back safe and sound.

Charming: Me too. Let's go home Mary Margaret. I shall carry you my love.

Snow: Don't you dare. You'll hurt the baby.

{Snow and Charming leave.}

Emma: Henry, you and I have to talk. {Looks at Hook} Alone.

{Hook leaves.}

{Scene cuts to Henry getting under the covers of his bed. Hook comes in.}

Hook: I want to talk to you for a minute.

Henry: Sure. What's the word?

Hook: I want you to know that you can always come and talk to me when you're upset.

Henry: Thanks. I will. And I'm sorry about running out of the apartment yesterday and saying I hated you and David.

Hook: It's quite okay.

Henry: And I'm sorry for crying like a baby.

Hook: Listen kid, don't ever be ashamed of crying. So anyway, do you want to go fishing tomorrow?

Henry: I can't I'm grounded.

Hook: What a shame. But if I catch any fish, I'll give them to you too.

{Emma comes in the room.}

Emma: No fishing for you either. You're also grounded.

Hook: I'm a grown man Miss Swan and not your child. So I'll go fishing if I want.

Emma: I've taken the liberty of locking your fishing poles in the storage bin and only I know the combination. Good night you 2.

{Emma leaves the room.}

Hook: She's mean.

Henry: Yep, but she loves me.

Hook: Good night.

Henry: Good night.

{Hook leaves the room and Henry turns the light off.}

{Scene cuts to a few days later Henry is walking around Storybrook saying hi to people. They all look at him with sad looks on their faces. This makes Henry feel unpleasant. Tears start falling from his eyes. He sees Hook and walks over to him.}

Hook: Hey Henry. What's wrong?

Henry: You said we could talk if I'm feeling upset. Well I'm feeling upset.

Hook: Very well. Let's sit down.

{Hook and Henry sit down on the bench and Hook puts his arm around Henry.}

Henry: They're all looking at me strange again.

{Scene goes over to Emma who's watching them from across the street. Hook and Henry talk as episode ends.}


End file.
